The Beginning of Donna and Harvey
by thisismaria27
Summary: This fanfiction starts after the episode 7.10 "Donna". It deals with its aftermath for Donna Paulsen and Harvey Specter. It does not deal with legal context, only with the characters on "Suits".
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of Donna and Harvey

After Donna walked out of her office, leaving Harvey stunned, she went straight to the elevator of the building. As her hand was shaking, she tried pressing the button to go downstairs. Then, a surprised and worried Rachel started approaching her from behind. She had been working late and wanted to leave too - expecting a full glass of wine and some well-deserved sleep. Rachel put her right hand on her friend's shoulder. „What happened, Donna?", she asked concerned. Donna tried to take a deep breath, turns around and Rachel got a look at a tearful, pale face. „I…", Donna started flustering. Rachel smiled and touched Donna's cheek. „It's okay. Whatever happened, I'm here for you.", she tried to console her. Encouraged by Rachel's words she looked in her best friend's eyes and said out loud what she never deemed possible. „I kissed Harvey." Rachel moved one big step backwards, took a beat and looked right at her confused friend. „Why?", she asked with a comforting, warm look on her face. A look only a true friend would provide. „I wanted to be sure that I am not in love with him. Louis…". Donna stopped for a second and leaned against the wall. „Louis explained to me how hard it was for him to let Sheila marry someone else and what if she could just realize that Louis was the one for her, right in front of her nose. And that made me think - what if in some bizarre way that also applied to me and Harvey?" Rachel walked up to Donna, grabbed her shoulders softly and smiled. „Does it?", she asks so warmly, knowing the answer could very well change her best friend's life forever. She always knew that there was a deep connection between Donna and Harvey. It was something she herself couldn't quite figure out and it wasn't her place to do so either. In this very moment she just wanted her friend to be honest to herself, show her own desires in a safe place - with her. „Yes, I think it might.", a shook Donna replied. Instead of feeling surprised by saying that, she actually felt relieved. As if something that she feared for so long finally lost its power over her. Donna was finally free. So she grabbed Rachel's hand as a way of saying „thank you" and confidently walked towards her office again.  
Harvey was still standing there, shook. He hasn't moved an inch the entire time she was gone. When he heard her footsteps, he turned around. Donna felt surprised. He looked stunned, but not afraid. She wanted to explain what she did „Harvey, I need you to know that…". She didn't get any further, because Harvey has walked towards her, grabbed her face passionately and kissed her with so much willpower, she knew right then and there that no words were needed. He put his arms around her tiny shoulders and leaned in even more. Donna - overwhelmed with all the feelings that she kept buried inside for over 12 years - enjoyed the moment and stopped thinking for a minute or two. Then she suddenly stopped, let her hands glide over the forefront of his shirt and gazed deeply into his eyes. „I know now. Do you?", she whispered softly. His eyes expressed how vulnerable and overwhelmed he felt. He gently took her hands and let his fingers glide in between hers. „I think I do.", were the words coming out of his mouth, soft and vulnerable, using the voice solely reserved for the beautiful redhead. „But we both know there is only one way to make this feel right." He kissed her on the cheek and pulled out his phone. „I need to end things with Paula." Donna knew he was right. The man she loved was an honest one. „I'll leave you to it." Donna regained her posture and gave him one gazing, love-filled look. „You know where to find me after." Harvey's reply was a happy, sweet, nearly innocent smile.

END SCENE 1


	2. Chapter 2

Donna is sitting in her beautiful office. It's already dark outside and the small desk light brightens Donna's red hair. She is trying to concentrate on some files, but failing at it miserably. Her staring at the laptop in front of her doesn't go unnoticed. A loud „Donna?" sends her mind back to reality. A confused and slightly angry Mike wants to know if she had filed an important file for the DA's office yet. „Of course. I emailed it to them three hours ago. Why?"  
„Doesn't matter. Are you okay?"  
Donna looks out the window, trying to hide her nervousness.  
„What did he do this time?"  
Mike sighs and walks towards her, softly putting his hand on her shoulder.  
„I think you were right."  
Silence.  
Donna turns around, trying not to let the tears out.  
„Harvey is breaking up with Paula right now."  
Mike smiles. He knows what this means to his dear friend.  
„Then why do you look so worried?"  
Donna looks at him - scared, confused.  
„This is Harvey we're talking about. He is the very definition of emotionally unavailable. What if he chickens out?"  
Mike is not entirely sure what to say. Donna is right, this could be entirely possible.  
He looks up at her and says, „But Harvey is also a man of his word. And if he said, he's gonna break up with her, then that's what he'll do."  
Donna sighs und tries to pull herself together. She nods and Mike gives her a comforting smile.

The next morning Donna is impatiently waiting for Harvey at the lobby of Pearson Specter Litt. She pants back and forth and tries not to come off as nervous as she actually is. As she is trying to take a deep breath for the millionth time, Harvey enters the building. He quickly walks towards Donna and softly grabs her arm. „Can I talk to you?" Donna is surprised. She nods. „Of course, Harvey. What's going on?" She is still nervous, expecting he backed out and didn't end things with his former therapist. So she is surprised to hear that Daniel Hardman has bought shares of Volatile Entertainment, one of Harvey's most promising clients. She immidiately switches gears in her posture, like just Donna does it and tells Harvey to call for a partners meeting. „Donna, I can handle this on my own."  
She looks deeply into his eyes, softens her facial expression and leans her head to the side. „I know, Harvey. But you are not alone in this. Or ever. Louis has to know what's going on."  
Harvey's face lights up, he looks at her all vulnerable and sweet. „You're right. Will you set it up?"  
She smiles.  
„You got it, boss."  
She turns around, ready to leave, when he grabs her hand - softly, gentle and still with so much passion.  
He takes one step towards her and whispers in her neck, „If you want to, you can be my boss tonight."  
She stands there, shook, but pleasantly surprised. She grins from one ear to the other and walks away.

END SCENE 2


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel sits in the lounge, enjoying a cup of coffee. Mike enters, she smiles. „Since when are you drinking coffee in the office?", she asks.  
„It just so happens that…" he says confidently and loudly, „…I needed to see my beautiful fiancée after working way too long last night.", he whispers in her ear. Rachel sits down the coffee and kisses him passionately. „You wanna continue this in the file room?", she whispers in his ear and puts her hand downwards his abdomen. Mike's face turns slightly red. He's intrigued by that idea. „I'd love to, but I gotta run. Harvey has some sort of important case he needs my help on."  
Rachel looks at him surprised and slightly offended.  
„You're trading this" - she points up and down her whole attractive body - „for a case with Harvey?"  
Mike doesn't really know how to answer that without getting in trouble.  
„I'll make it up to you tonight! Promise!"  
They high five on that and she grabs him by his tie. „You better.", she moans lovingly.  
Than it dawns on Mike that he hasn't shared some news with Rachel yet.  
„Do you know who else needs to make things up to someone? HARVEY!"  
Rachel looks confused.  
„You better sit down for this."  
Rachel sits, still confused.  
„Harvey broke up with Paula."  
Rachel doesn't get it.  
„That sucks for her, but honestly…"  
Mike interrupts her quickly to clarify things.  
„For Donna."  
Rachel's face turns into the OMG-emoji and she takes a big sip from her coffee.  
„For Donna?", she whispers hyped.  
Mike nods.  
„She told me last night."  
„And you waited till this morning to tell me?"  
„I had to work! Besides, I thought she'd tell you."  
„Clearly she hasn't. God, how long have we waited for him to finally get it?!"  
„You waited. I just enjoyed the show."  
„You're evil! Get out.", she laughingly points out.  
Mike kisses her and leaves.  
Rachel, still shook by the news, leans back and says: „For Donna."

END SCENE 3


	4. Chapter 4

Donna was sitting in her office, working up a statement as to Jessica leaving the firm and getting disbarred. As she's typing, Harvey enters her office.

"Can I come in?", he asks with the biggest smile on his face.

She looks at his face, sees his happiness and can't help but start smiling herself.

"What are you so damn happy about?"

He walks towards her desk, leans forward – his face so close, their noses are nearly touching.

"I worked out our issue."

His voice could cut glass. It was deep and soft and sexy at the same time.

Donna works up her sassiest of looks.

"And what issue would that be?"

"Where you're gonna boss me around tonight."

She lets her fingertips run down his neck.

"I already know a place."

He tries to remain calm while he's slightly aroused by her words.

"Oh yeah and what place would that be?"

She grins and whispers in his ear, "Right there on that desk."

Now Harvey has lost all of his cool and kisses her passionately.

He throws his arm around her neck and runs his fingers through her perfect, red hair.

Then, they hear a knock.

They try to collect themselves and Harvey quickly puts his shirt inside his pants again.

"Rachel!", Donna says surprised and slightly embarrassed.

Rachel's face turns red, as she is not sure what to say about now.

"I…I'm sorry. I can come back later…"

"Nonsense, come in! Harvey was just about to leave anyways."

Donna points at Harvey's mouth, letting him know that he has red lipstick all over there. He awkwardly takes his handkerchief out and cleans his face. He then leaves quietly.

Rachel is looking at Donna as if she wanted to say: BUSTED!

Donna tries to remain her cool.

"What?", she asks as if nothing had happened.

"Don't what me! Why haven't you told me?"

Donna is grinning from ear to ear.

"There was no time. And it's new, so…"

"Mike told me, he broke up with Paula, but you guys are really dating now?"

Donna just shares a look that says it all.

"You really deserve it, Donna."

"Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel puts on her serious face and says, "And now to the most important emotional question…"

She lets her fingers go in opposite directions to implicate a length.

Donna remember once asking her the same thing about Mike and says the exact same thing Rachel told her then.

"You don't even know the half of it."

END SCENE 4


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: MATURE CONENT!

Harvey was sitting in his office filling out some paperwork all the while sneaking at his phone. Finally, he gave in and picked up his cell and called someone.

"Hey. I need to tell you something. Can we meet?"

Meanwhile, Louis and Donna are in the conference room meeting with a handsome, 40-something, who happens to be the current CEO of Volatile Entertainment – the company, which Hardman started buying shares of.

Louis tried remaining his cool and Donna had a feeling that Harvey wouldn't show up. He was already 15 minutes late and Harvey is never late, except if something more important came up. But this was important. So Donna sighed, faked a smile and started talking business.

"Mr Grant, we have been your attorneys for more than ten years, correct?"  
"Jessica Pearson was my attorney."

Donna is slightly irritated and cuts to the chase.

"Well, Miss Pearson no longer works with us, but this firm has been with you while you went from being a morning show producer to CFO to CEO and handled all your legal work with flying colors. And you know it."

"I never denied that, Miss…?"  
"Paulsen. Donna Paulsen. I'm the COO of Specter Litt. See, I also had high aspirations for my career and I achieved everything with integrity, intuition and class – as did you. So I for the life of me can't figure out why you would sell ten percent of the company you worked so hard for to a man who will – let's face it – kick you out of that CEO seat of yours faster than you can say bullshit."

Grant, obviously wowed by the sheer badassery that is Donna Paulsen, silently smiled at her.

A few minutes later, Louis storms into Harvey's office. Harvey – still being on the phone – is rudely interrupted by what Louis is yelling about.

"How could you let this happen?" , Louis starts shouting.

"I'll be there in an hour…", he says to the recipient of the phone call and hangs up.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You missed the meeting with Grant and now he wants Donna to represent Volatile."

"Wait what?"

"You weren't there, so she took over and cleaned up your mess like she always does and THEN THIS IDIOT WANTED HER TO REPRESENT HIS COMPANY!"

"Calm down, Louis. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding."

"Bullshit. You know Grant. He prefers female lawyers. Why do you think he picked Jessica?"

"He picked Jessica, because she's the best. Not because she's a woman."

"No, he picked her, because she doesn't think with her dick."

"Oh you mean like me?"

"Let's be real, Harvey – you and me and every other male lawyer, who is halfway decent at his job, sometimes lets his ego cloud his judgment. Jessica does not. Donna doesn't either."

"Maybe so, but Donna is not a lawyer. She can't represent our clients. She's our COO."

"Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I'm so pissed? Grant runs a media company for God's sake. What if he publishes that? Imagine the scandal if a former secretary legally represents one of our biggest clients! Our image is bad enough already."

"You're right. I'll talk to her."

Meanwhile, Donna is waiting in Harvey's apartment. When he enters the loft, she is sitting on his couch in a beautiful trench coat drinking scotch. She smiles. Harvey looks concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Grant."

She sighs.

"I know, Harvey. But he was about to slip away completely. And isn't it better we don't lose our biggest client? To Hardman of all people?"

He smiles.

"What would we do without you?"

She smiles back.

"Oh, you'd be terribly lost and completely clueless."

She looks at him with so much warmth, he can't help himself, but walk towards her. Donna stands up and moves so close to his face that she can smell his breath. It smells like beer and cologne.

"You know, you still have a promise to keep, mister.",she whispers.

Harvey smiles and gazes longingly into her eyes.

Donna walks towards his bed and sits on it, her legs spread wide open. Harvey is clearly turned on by this.

"Then what are we waiting for?", he asks with a smirk.

"For you to figure out that it's time to come inside."

She slowly opens the belt of her trenchcoat and starts unbuttoning it. Harvey is standing before her, right between her legs and opens the rest of the coat for her only to realize that she is wearing absolutely nothing underneath. He drinks this look in. His favorite woman, his best friend and partner posing naked on his bed.

He then starts unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants and shoes all the while enjoying his absolutely breathtaking view. Donna sits up, pulls his tie towards her and starts kissing him with as much passion as she has inside of her. He lands on top of her. She flips him around and tears off his shirt. Buttons are flying on the ground, but neither of them care. She takes his tie, puts it onto her naked body and starts kissing every inch of his upper body. They're sweating, they're moaning and Harvey is enjoying not being the boss way more than he ever thought. One moment, they held still. Donna's hair flew backwards and he grabbed her face. He stared longingly, happily into her eyes and his lips form the most content smile. She waited for this smile for over twelve years. It is perfection. And even though they don't need words, she forms the most beautiful sentence to commence this moment:

"You know I love you, Harvey."  
He can barely contain himself, but then he finally finds a comeback line.

"Love me how?"

She then looked at him with the biggest grin ever and whispered:

"Let me show you."

END SCENE 5


End file.
